


Burning Desire

by SkylessNights



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Fanvids, M/M, Tragic Romance, interesting concept, what if buddie was a romantic thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: A charming yet awkward crush becomes something even more sinister when firefighter Buck becomes Eddie’s obsession...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head and I had to make a trailer based around it! I would really love to know what you all think, let me know in the comments :D


End file.
